


Four Times Spike Almost Met Jayden and One Time He did

by mmanalysis



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Gen, four times plus one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmanalysis/pseuds/mmanalysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever food is involved, somehow Spike bumps into Jayden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Spike Almost Met Jayden and One Time He did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terrierlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any Power Rangers characters. They belong to Saban corporation. I do not make any money off of the fanfiction.

**1\. The First Time with the Donuts**

“Donuts, donuts, donuts!”

 Spike was excited to finally get his maple bacon donut that only came out once a month. As he clutched his bag and walked around the corner he saw, or rather felt, five bodies zoom past by him causing Spike to fall over and his bag of donuts to move away from him. “Sorry.” Came a solemn voice as he felt himself lifted up and his bag being placed in his arms haphazardly. Spike tried to get a good look and say thank you but the stranger was gone. Well, at least his donuts were safe.

**2\. The Second Time with the Pizza**

“Pizza delivery should be easy! Use a GPS and deliver the pizza safely. No problem!”

 Unfortunately for Spike, he had temporarily forgotten he lived in a town where monsters would creep up stealing people’s souls, toys, and apparently their food.  One nasty looking monster in particular looked like a demented caricature of a chef with a giant twirling mustache and giant knives. He would be scared if it wasn’t for the fact that the monster stole his pizza using some kind of suction thing in his hat and he wasn’t chasing after him on his bicycle. These were the days Spike wished he hadn’t failed his driving tests.

Just as he was rounding the corner, a group of people came from an alley way and before he could properly brake he ran into one of them, falling off his bike in the process and hitting the side of his leg.

 “Jayden!”  

 Jayden? He was about to correct them when he noticed they were talking about the guy he hit. He was about to get up and apologize before the guy got up and said something about getting to a Night Lock, whatever that was. Spike managed to get up when he saw a guy in blue help pull him up and a girl in pink bringing him his bike.

 “Sorry we can’t stay too long but we hope you weren’t injured too much.” Spike was going to say he was more concerned about the Jayden guy he hit before those two took after the other three. Well, another day, he guesses.

**3\. The Third Time with the Fruit**

Spike looked at the fruit stand with confusion. Which fruit made good smoothies? Why did Uncle Bulk make him get their smoothie supplies?

 He kept staring at all the fruits and was about to just buy a stupid smoothie when out of the corner of his eyes he saw some an orange rolling his way. He picked it up looking for its owner when he saw the girl in the pink from the other day.

 “Sorry about that.”

 “It’s no problem.” Spike said, handing the orange to the girl as she puts it in her bag.

“You know, it seems like we keep bumping into you. My name is Mia.”

“Um, Spike.” Spike couldn’t believe he was actually having a conversation with a pretty girl and hasn’t screwed it up. “Um, you wouldn’t know any good fruit for smoothies.”

“Well, I’m not a big smoothie person. Maybe we could ask my friend, Jayden-Jayden?”

Mia looked around the store and apparently wasn’t seeing this Jayden guy (wait, was that the guy he hit with his bike?) Suddenly her phone beeped and her expression turned into a stern look.

“I have to go Spike but maybe you can try the mango.” And witht that she rushed off.

Huh, that was odd but at least he had an idea of what fruit to buy.

**4\. The Fourth Time with the Salmon**

 Spike couldn’t believe he got fired from his job. Again. Seriously, how could he screw up a painting a fence?

Well, when your last name is Skullovitch and you accidentally put the paint near a leaf blower, apparently very easy.

Spike sighed to himself, not wanting to face Uncle Bulk after another rejection and walked around the city for a bit. He thought about going to the temp agency before a guy with a bright gold scarf comes right in front of him and a huge, white smile.

“Mister, how would you like to be the taste tester for me special salmon patty?”

Spike wasn’t sure what to say and apparently the guy took his silence as a yes and dragged him over to his table and little grill set up and sat him down on one of the benches.

“Don’t worry amigo. I’m an expert when it comes to catching and cooking fish so no salmonella or E. Coli here! Just sit back while I make you this salmon patty!”

And here Spike thought he was hyper. This dude made him look like Buddha.

But he was hungry and it’s not like he had a job to go back to.

After some time had passed the strange, flamboyant guy sat a plate of the salmon patty perfectly grilled as he can tell with ketchup on the side and a fork.

 “I just did something simple. I’m thinking about calling it ‘The Jayden’ after my best friend since he likes my food. Hey, speak of the devil.”

 Spike looked up to see the guy he had ran into his bike walking towards us.

 “Good to see you, amigo! Let me fix you up a plate-” “There’s no time Antonio. We have important business to get to.”

Antonio’s grin faded away as he gave an affirmative nod and started to run with Jayden before pausing.

“Sorry about that,  just stay here and enjoy the salmon!” and then took off again.

Spike sort of stared at them wondering what was going on until he heard people screaming and running. Well, that was his cue to leave. Hopefully, nothing happened to Antonio’s little set up.

Before leaving, Spike took a bite of the patty.

Well, it would be a shame for good food to go to waste and grabbed the plate and ran.

**5\. The Time He did Meet Jayden and No Food was Involved**

 “Alright, Spike. Anything catching your eye?”

Spike looked around the instrument store. His dad thought it would be good to help out Spike with finding his talent. Spike wasn’t as into the piano like his dad but music was definitely in his blood.

“I’m going to look over at the guitars.”

Spike moved around the guitars, looking at the various brand names and styles when accidentally bumped into someone.

“Ah, sorry dude!”

The guy turned around to reveal the guy he crashed his bike into a while back.

“Ahh, it’s you!”

The guy, Jayden, looked confused before a dawn of realization came to him. “You’re that guy who seems to show up randomly.”

Spike was surprised that Jayden ever remembered him seeing as how they never really talked. He noticed that Jayden was holding a book that said _Popular Guitar Music_.

“I didn’t know you played guitar.”

Jayden looked a bit sheepish at the comment and Spike quickly figured out he was a newbie. “It’s been something I wanted to try for the longest and now that I have the free time I figured I give it a go. Though looking at the sheet music is so confusing.”

“I know a guitarist!”

Jayden looked at Spike curiously as Spike realized his inner thought became an outer thought.

“I mean, my dad’s a musician and he works with a lot of musicians so maybe he could help set you up with a teacher or something.” Spike fiddles with his hands, wishing he didn’t sound so lame when Jayden spoke up. “That would be great but I feel bad for having you do this since we just formally met.”

Spike grinned at Jayden. “Then how about we go hang out? My dad and I were heading to lunch and we’d be happy to have you join us.”

Jayden mirrored back his grin, though a bit smaller than Spike’s. “Sounds good. Let me buy this book first.”

Spike watched Jayden go to the cash register and went back to his dad who was looking at one of the electric pianos.

“Find anything?”

Spike looked to Jayden as he waved him over.

“I think I may want to try guitar. Like Jayden.”

“Jayden? Isn’t that the guy you keep saying you bump into the whole time you were with Bulk?”

Spike laughed, trying to make sure it wasn’t too loud to disturb the other patrons. “Yeah, funny thing about that.”


End file.
